GRUNT (Spacecraft)
GRUNT The GRUNT (Grestin ReUsable Nuclear Transport) spacecraft developed as a tug to move cargo and crew across the Kerbol system. Most commonly known for it's modern variant, the Super GRUNT. The vehicle has been the subject of controversy due to their repeated use to move various classes of asteroids to impact Kerbin nations. History Development In 2044, with the rise of spaceflight and space exploration missions being launched from New Grestinn to destinations such as the moon and Laythe, a means of transporting large amounts of cargo routinely and cost efficiently was needed. So Kennedy Kerman, the standing Commander in Chief of New Grestin at the time formed a contract for the Grestian company of Kerbal Minds Corporation (KMC). Tasked under the contract agreement of 'Space Accessibility Act'. KMC turned their work towards nuclear propulsion noting it's high efficiency, ease of reuse and good handling of long duration burns. In 2046, the engine design was finalized, the final tests of the LV-N-R was developed. With it's enhanced performance towards reuse, reduced maintenance costs and operating requirements. The next portion they focused development on was it's fuel tank design, ensuring a 'minmaxed' design philosophy. Allowing for the maximum use of tanks of available, for as cheap as possible allowing for tanks to be ditched when necessary, but still have the possibility of recovery and reuse- and focus on ensuring the fixed fuel tanks are reusable for a minimum of 20 years with fuel pumped in routinely over 10,000 times in tests. The 3rd phase of development focused on in-space maneuverability. There was initial debate and conflict over how the vehicle should maneuver itself in space, split between those siding that it should use propellant it carried to provide for vernier thrust capability, or for RCS tanks to be equipped to allow for more fine controls to be permitted and more powerful reaction controls which would be necessary for it's bulky design. The 3rd group suggested that using reaction wheels would allow for fuelless maneuvers and operations without needing to drain fuel at all- however the major opponents to this noted it's harder impact on delta V, it's slower reaction time and inability to allow for docking. The final design however, opted to use a combination of reaction wheels for passive control systems and RCS to allow for autonomous docking on the part of the vehicle. Once completed- additional upfront costs were added for the promise of continuous power generation in the form of the multiple radioisotope thermal-electric generators (RTGs) present. The final phase targeted the control system and the probe core itself which chose the largest version available to properly match the vehicle size and to maximize the abilities and utility of the spacecraft. Once finalized, KMC began testing of the vehicle in underground tests sites (to shield from any potential radioactive fallout in the event of any vehicle failure). In 2049 the vehicle was finished and showed to the current Commandier in Chief at the time, Kessler Kerman. He approved the vehicle design and assigned it to service starting in 2051. Deployment & Operation The first mission a GRUNT undertook was to ferry crews to Laythe in cooperation with the nation of OSEA. The first flight and subsequent missions were successful. The next series of missions after this, were to ferry crews to the recently captured asteroid that would later be known as Alpha Minor. Along with sending crews to Dres and other destinations as time went on. In recent history, GRUNT variants have gone on to become part of a Solaria asteroid base; send a probe into deep space (Navigator space probe); help establish the Evian colony; sending cargo for many nations, and now operating alongside the Hercules X / Voyager pair to transport the Voyager space vehicle to any destination in the Kerbol system. Variants Early Builds Early GRUNT vehicles were modular, in that each version utilized the same core components and later variants simply expanded the fuel capacity by adding additional fuel tanks. 5 variants where available, however only 2 were ever used of the original builds. GRUNT I The first version made- consisting of a single fuel tank as part of the core. This was never flown in space, however was used in ground based tests and proved the vehicle stack was viable and effective. GRUNT II Vertically stacked variant. Carried a detachable fuel tank on it's forward docking port. Though designed, this variant was never flown. GRUNT III The most commonly used variant of the GRUNT. Consisting of one level stack, but with 4 externally detachable fuel tanks. GRUNT IV An unflown variant which stacked an additional fuel tank atop a GRUNT III stack (akin to a GRUNT II & III merged) extending fuel range further. GRUNT V The heaviest variant available. Utilizing external fuel tanks as well as a vertically stacked set of tanks that also were equipped with external tanks that would feed into the center tank before being ejected, leaving the center top core behind. Once the top core exhausted its fuel, then it too would be ejected leaving only the probe core fuel stage and it's external fuel tanks. This was popularly used for bulkier missions however was less common due to the rare need for such a massive range. Modern Builds In 2055, New Grestin made major leaps in technology, and part of the technological advancement was the creation of the Dark Drive engine- which unlocked whole new leagues in space travel and range. Super GRUNT The most common GRUNT variant in use. Completely redesigned from the ground up, the vehicle abandons the use of the LV-N-R engine that earlier variants of the GRUNT utilized. This vehicle was first introduced in 2059. Since then over 100 models have been built. Some controversy was made during the early years of the Super GRUNTs initial launch as to the inaccuracy in the name as the Super GRUNT did not utilize nuclear propulsion (as the N in GRUNT refers to) but instead utilize the modern Dark Drive engine- however the debate was quashed as 'irrelevant' and that there were some RTGs onboard providing nuclear power. Not to mention the name was wholly true in all other regards. The vehicle in comparison to it's earlier counterparts, is vastly larger. Using a new 5 meter diameter fuel tank, taking advantage of both liquid fuel and rocket oxidizer allowing for the use of vernier thrusters for greater control authority. The vernier thrusters also provided for docking operations in lieu of RCS thrusters. The reaction wheels remained to provide the same passive control and to save delta V rather than losing delta V to orbital maneuvers. The vehicle retained the same RTG power source layout due to reliability and extended operating life. Though solar cells were included in later models to provide for more rapid power generation when needed. The control system was roughly identical to the earlier GRUNT variants, merely updated with more modern hardware and software and making it compatible with the larger components of the vehicle. The Super GRUNT is also the longest running variant of the vehicle, operating for nearly 60 years without major replacement or overhaul. Super GRUNT 2 (Unconfirmed) Unconfirmed reports from those working within Kerbal Minds Corporation and Kerbomax have leaked reports that a new variant of the Super GRUNT may be in the works to replace the aging Super GRUNT vehicle. No news or descriptions have been mentioned beyond that such a vehicle is in the works. Those following these developments have simply dubbed such a vehicle 'Super GRUNT 2'. Controversy The Super GRUNT vehicle, despite it's many positive works has been the subject of multiple war crimes as they've been popularly used in the deployment of 'slow bombs' or malicious asteroid strikes. In 2067, New Grestin Commander in Chief Burger Kerman opened a program called "Buy-An-Armageddon" which allowed nations to request asteroid strikes using the Super GRUNTs as tugs to move the asteroids into position to collide with their target. The Super GRUNT themselves may have been sacrificed in the process. This led to a wide ranging conflict from other spacefaring nations who opposed to the militaristic utilization of space debris. The program was shortly thereafter cancelled, however this began an era where New Grestin would continue to utilize asteroids militarily, as would other nations. In 2073, New Grestin was hired to drop a Class E asteroid on the nation of CMC on behalf of the Spice Reciprocity in a transaction worth 4.25 million credits. Within the same year, New Grestin formed an agreement whereby the nation of Zokesia would have troops stationed in New Grestin to provide protection in trade for New Grestin providing Zokesia 3 asteroids. Notable targets of Super GRUNT related asteroid strikes being; CMC; Krome (Disoca); Nautilus; Phosphor. Specifications COMING SOON